


Teen Witch Academy

by madie_mo



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coyotes, F/M, Hybrid - Freeform, Little Witch Academia - Freeform, Supernatural Creatures, Were - Freeform, Were-Creatures, WereCoyote, Witch - Freeform, Wizards, alternate universe little witch academia, luna nova
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madie_mo/pseuds/madie_mo
Summary: the four spells of the wild and the three noble words make up the seven destinies of the spectrum wand.the wand has the power to change the corrupt world of the magically gifted.can Raven and her friends from Luna Nova save the world in time.i guess you'll have to read to find out.••••••••••••••••-little witch academia-wizardly world-were coyotes-hybrids





	Teen Witch Academy

dull blurs of fall zoom past as I race through the towering canopy of dead trees. I stop at a glistening pond for a drink, leaning my head and lapping up the arctic water. 

a creak to my right made my ears stand tall, curiously I peeked to the side. a shiny pure glow illuminated from the dim forest. 

trotting over to the strange glow I shift back into my human form and crouch down to the unfamiliar object. 

picking it up, the light slowly dimmed until the moon was the only source of light. peering down at the slender object in my hand was a stick of some sort, with strange curvilinear vines wrapping around seven different indentions in the thick stick. four of the objects looked like animals while the other three were strange writings encompassed in a sun, moon, and a star. 

standing back tall I look at the stick more carefully, holding it out towards the moon for better lighting. it looked like a wand- suddenly the stick started to glow again but this time with different colors of the rainbow shooting out through the indentions. dropping the wand I stumbled back while the want started floating and casted a strange spark straight into my chest. looking down,  
the glow illuminated my body until I was covered in the light from head to toe. dropping to the floor struggling to comprehend what in the hell was happening, the light started to slowly die around my body until the only light was in front of me. looking back up, there was a beautiful women floating with vines wrapped gingerly all over her feet to her head to form a crown. 

"child, find the seven destinies. the four spells of the wild and the three noble words. the fate of the wizardly world falls into your hands." the lady says gracefully. 

"what is this? am I dreaming?"

"Raven, my child. you now posses the ancient spectrum wand that chooses it's witch. with this wand you can help the magic world to become stronger and rebuild it's tragic flaws."

"I'm not a witch- I'm a were. I don't posses any magical energy."

"but yes my child you do. the magical current in your veins is strong. if you didn't the spectrum wand wouldn't have chosen you to be it's new owner. Luna Nova is the place where you can strengthen your magical abilities and harness your true power."

"what is Luna Nova?"

"it's a witches school where young witches like yourself attend to learn about spells and the magical world. grab the wand and repeat this after me."

I gingerly grab the wand from her hands and hold it in front of me. 

"noctu"

"noctu" I whisper. 

"orfei"

"orfei" I repeat. 

"aude"

"aude" I close my eyes. 

"fraetor"

"fraetor" I scream. 

I open my eyes and see a big snowy owl flapping it's wings in front of my face. 

"what you just said was the first spell of the wild, in return you got a familiar. he is an ancient familiar who helps to guide those whom have been chosen by the cosmos. you may name him."

the owl turns it's head towards me and hoots. 

"how about kei? do you like that?" 

kei nuzzles his head in my hand holding the wand. 

"I certainly think he likes it. Luna Nova will send a letter shortly. until then get in touch with Kei and learn about your magic."

the lady then disappeared into the night like she was never there to begin with.

and once again the only light was the moon.


End file.
